Rehabilitation
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: Have you ever been in a position where everything in your life is kinda out there? And you feel like you're alone? I've been there, I've done that, but that all changed that morning, the morning I met...THEM.
1. Chapter 1

"Hope and freedom hand in hand, workin' for tha Caanan land." I sang as I scrubbed another dish. Mom and Dad had left me home alone because they went out to buy some grocerys that the house needed, so I had volunteered to stay behind and clean house for them.

Putting the last dish away, I looked around still bobbing my head along with the music flowing from my iPod. Putting it on pause, a sly smirk made it's way onto my face before I rushed for the stairs, tripping over my own two feet as I went and was sent flying head over heels down the spiral staircase until I was spat out onto my gameroom floor.

Groaning and grumbling at my clumsyness, I scrambled to my feet and threw myself into the giant been-bag and quickly powered up my X-box 360. I quickly bi-passed all of the comercials and squealed when I saw the logo pop up on screen as it loaded: **Transformers; War for Cybertron**.

Quickly selecting the Autobot campaign, I picked it up where I had been earlier this morning before my folks left.

I cackled when I got to select my character and easily went with Ironhide, he and Warpath were both cool ,but I think the old timer definatly earned some pointers.

I was sitting on the edge of the bag, holding my breath as I went against the final boss, Trypticon of the wrecked surface of Cybertron. I heard whistling and paused the game before looking around, movement from the corner of my eyes caught my attention and I glanced out the window only for my jaw to drop.

It was so windy! I lived out in the woods and we were currently getting hammered by a ruthless storm, but it hadn't been so bad earlier! There was a loud _**'CRACK!' **_and I bolted from my spot in front of the TV and looked out the window. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I watched three different trees fall over our service road that went down to the well.

_'Dad's so not gonna be happy about that...'_ I thought to myself before going back over to my bag and plopping down onto it and started the game right up again, and quickly lost myself in the action.

I readied myself in the sniper position I had managed to find that was safe from Trypticon's blasted tail. I was about to shoot the final shot as Optimus shouted, "Shoot soldier!"

My finger hit the button just as the house went black.

I stared at the black screen with my mouth open in complete shock before I snapped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shrieked as I flailed my arms over my head. My glare snapped to the X-box console and I pointed a finger at it.

"You had better 'ave saved my game or so help me I will slag your processor!" I shouted before flopping back in defeat and staring at the ceiling. Something drew me out of the daze I had worked myself into and I sat up before holding my breath, trying to hear what caught my attention.

There! There it was again! It took me a second to realize that someone was screaming! I ran to the downstairs door and stopped and glanced down at myself, barefoot, brown leggings, white tanktop, black and green flannel hooded shirt, grey beanie and black rimmed glasses, good for going out in this crummy weather? Psh, no. But I did.

Unlocking the door, I threw it open, the strong wind immediatly soaking me as it blew the rain at me.

"Hello?!" I shouted over the roaring wind, wincing everytime a tree or a branch creaked and cracked, these storms were dangerous out here, especially in all these trees. There was another shout and I looked into the denser woods that lay just beyond out property lines.

Steeling myself, I shut the door and took off running down the hill, so happy that I had been born with tough feet as I went. I reached the edge of the property and looked around, I couldn't rreally see anything out of the ordianry from here, but that didn't mean anything to me, I had to find whoever was hurt and see if I could help, or at the very least call for help once I had found them.

"Hello?! If you can hear me let me know!" I shouted, before having to dodge to the side as a branch speared the ground close to where I had been standing. I glared at it before a groan answered my earlier call.

I quickly jumped the fence, wincing as I felt a couple of things get lodged in my feet but I pushed on. I came to a clearing and gaped at what I saw. There were two trenches, at least thats what they looked like, and inside of them was what amazed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the two forms in awe, and pinching myself really hard trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Because in my position you would probably be doing the same thing, there, both lying face down, were two human sized Seekers, Skywarp and Thundercracker to be exact.

Climbing into the trench, I quickly ran over to Skywarp as he was the closest and did a quick examination. His chasis seemed to be fine...until I saw his wing. I winced when I saw the large branch that had literally speared straight through his wing. Energon pooled around it and some of it dribbled down onto the ground, creating small shimmering pools. I manuevered myself around him to his side where I could better access the stab wound.

I tenderly grabbed the branch and carefully watched his faceplate for any reaction or sign of pain or anything under those catagories. Nothing happened and I breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing the branch again with both hands and I grit my teeth before giving a firm jerk.

The unresponsive bot quickly became responsive and he flipped over with a howl and wildly swung his arms around, effectively catching me in the side of the face and knocking me into TC's side. I groaned and held my head as I sat up but grinned when I looked at the blue stained stick in my hand, though I threw it away from me into the woods when some of the fuel burned my palm.

My attention was drawn back to the revived Con when there was a Neuron blaster in my face. My hands slowly went up in a surrendering fashion and I leaned my head back far enough that I could see Skyawarps faceplate in a dead-on scowl and I gulped. That look on the normally (snarky, yes) upbeat bot for a Con spelled out pain for anybody.

The blaster warmed up and the end began to spin and I looked up into his ruby red optics and slowly waved my hand.

"Hi?" I said, wincing when my voice slightly shook making it sound more like a question than a greeting.

He slightly lowered his weapon, but that stupid scowl was still on his faceplate, and I still had a gut clenching feeling that something was gonna happen.

"Who and what are you? And what happened to TC?!" His voice rose as he finally looked behind me to see his Trinemate lying there, still unresponsive. He pushed past me, whether he did it unintentionally or not is up to debate but he knocked me over. I adjusted my glasses in surprise when I saw how tall he was actually. Though he was human sized, he was still pretty big. He was about 7 1/2 feet tall when he stood up straight, but he was magnificent, both probably were, but come on, nothing face down in the dirt looks magnificent to anyone does it?

"Um, well, I don't know. I was up in my house-er-housing unit and I heard someone shouting and I quickly came to investigate." Saying this reminded me of what was still going on around us as I heard a heart stopping crack overhead.

Turning around, I stared up in horror as I saw the pine tree starting to sway and groan under the battering the wind was giving it.

"Hey, we're in a bad storm, you can bring him back to my place if you want for repairs." I offered not exaxctly being able to meet him eye-to-optic.

"That is a good idea. You shall help me with it." He stated, kinda perking up? At this point I wasn't exactly sure of much.

Skywarp bent over and pulled Thundercracker up by his arm and I came over to TC's other side and placed his other arm over my shoulders and began helping Skywarp walk back to my house.

**Well that's that. How do guys think it is? Personally, I love the stories that have them transported to our world, but when I try to find them, I don't see that many so I figured I might as well join the club. Now I will tell you this, some of the stuff that will happen in this story happened to me in real life. I'll leave it up to you to decide what was what ;) don't forget to tell me what you all think!**

**~Thunderstrike07**


End file.
